<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Takin Care of a Rival by sonnywr_ites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084047">Takin Care of a Rival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnywr_ites/pseuds/sonnywr_ites'>sonnywr_ites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>rivalstwt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnywr_ites/pseuds/sonnywr_ites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When your rival gets sick do you take care of him like old times?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Dave | Technoblade, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Takin Care of a Rival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>keep in mind everything in this is platonic!! rivals twt, this is for yall</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The duel was in a few weeks. He had plenty of time to prepare, plenty of time to train. Usually he’d be confident in himself, or at least seem confident. It was only different this time because he was up against Dream. His old best friend, his rival, his enemy. He sighed as he swung his sword towards the dummy. It was a little nerve wracking. The anxiety of seeing him again, fighting him, watching him, was eating away at his brain. Would he be happy? Would he feel the same? Why, how did they even drift apart? Ah. The dummy fell onto the ground, the bits of cotton inside of it falling out. He stabbed through it. Technoblade sheathed his sword and sat down on the bench behind him. He should take a break. His red eyes gazed around him, sweat dripping down his face. The sun felt nice due to the fact that it was getting colder and colder. He stayed put for a while, just relaxing himself. Then he stood up and stepped over the torn apart dummy. He was in the backyard of his home. He lived with his family, Phil, Wilbur, and Tommy. Tubbo visited sometimes. He opened the door, hearing the water and clinking of dishes. “You done out there, Tech?” Phil asked. He chuckled at him, sitting down at the table. “Yeah.” A hand was placed onto his shoulder. It was warm and reassuring, and he smiled upon seeing his brother. “You nervous?” Techno shook his head as Wilbur sat down besides him. The chocolate haired man raised an eyebrow. It was hard lying to him at this point. “Okay well, maybe a little.” Wilbur chuckled as he removed his hands from the others shoulder. “You’ll do great! You two were going to share the money anyways, right?” That was true. They both agreed to share it anyway, the duel was mainly just for fun. Even with that factor in mind he was still nervous thinking about it. His brother seemed to notice this and ruffled his hair. “Want me to braid it?” They stood from the table, walking to Technoblade’s room. “Yes please.”</p><p>The duel was in a few weeks. That was barely enough time to prepare. Actually, he basically had no time to prepare. Running through the rain with your friends wasn't exactly a good idea. Not for Dream, anyway. He groaned as he sank deeper into his chair. Usually he would push himself to work and take care of himself afterwards. Usually he wouldn't care too much. Things were different this time since he was up against his rival. He glanced at the empty bowl besides him, squinting at it. He attempted to make a bit of soup but it tasted horrible. How did he mess up so bad on soup of all things? He pushed it away. God he wished he knew. Patches climbed into his lap, purring. He smiled at her. "Hey Patches." He pet her, his eyes closing. It had been a while since he caught a cold. He was last sick years ago, and back then he had his mother to take care of him. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Having someone besides him sounded nice. A loud knock was heard on his door, slightly startling him. "Jesus.." Dream mumbled. He picked up Patches and put her onto the round, standing now so he could answer the door. He groggily waltzed over to the door, slowly opening it. "Hello?" He rubbed his eye to see.. "Techno?!" "Hey." The slightly taller man pushed past him. He had bags in his hands, although he couldn't tell what was in them. Dream stared at him in shock. How had he found him? Most importantly, why was he here? He had been so lost in thought he didnt realize the door was still hanging wide open. Technoblade glanced at his as he placed the bags on the kitchen counter, raising an eyebrow. "Gonna close the door or…?" Ah, right. He gave a small nod before closing the door behind him. Dream approached the counter and looked inside the bags. Medicine, soup, thermometer, towels… He looked up at the pink haired man. "How did you know I was sick?" he questioned. Silence overcame them for a while until Technoblade finally answered. "Your friends called me. They wanted me to come over since I was the closest to you or something." Oh. Well, that much was true. His friend would always visit his home. But ever since they grew apart he never bothered to tell him his new address. He let out a small yelp in surprise as Techno scooped him up bridal style. The freckled man turned to look at him. "Wowww so strong." He giggled watching those red eyes roll in annoyance. Soon, he was gently placed onto the bed and tucked in. He watched with curious eyes as Techno left to get the bags. Dream sighed as he inched himself into the bed more. Currently he had a thermometer in his mouth. The other man was in his kitchen, making him some soup. It sucked being in bed, he was so bored. He groaned as he slowly stood up, bringing his blanket. He giggled. Kinda looked like a cape. He found Techno and stood besides him. "Hey look, I'm budget Techno." He only earned a groan from him. "So how did you find my place anyway? I don't remember telling you it." The spoon delicately swirled the soup. "Sapnap told me. He said he was worried cause you didn't call him for a while." He smiled softly. He'd have to make fun of Sapnap later for that. "Well, thanks for coming." A grunt. "Yeah. You can't really cook, so I kinda knew you were fucked anyway. Also go back to bed, nerd." Techno replied. Dream only shook his head. "Nah, it's boring in bed. I'd rather watch you cook than lay in that thing all day." This was nice, honestly. He rememered when Techno would take care of him back then, always scolding him for running in the rain. He would make him soup too, making sure it was piping hot when he finished it. The freckled man was brought back to reality upon feeling a small push. He turned to face the other. "Yeah?" He asked. Technoblade pointed at the table. "Sit." He chuckled and did as he told him so. As an english major, the man never really spoke too much. He pulled out a chair and sat down. He knew how much the pink haired idiot hated talking. A warm bowl of soup was placed in front of him, a spoon placed besides it soon after. He mumbled a small thank you before digging in. It was good, still tasted like the one he drank years ago. It brought a warm smile to his face, and when he looked up he saw the man had the same smile. Dream drank is soup in comfortable silence as Techno began cleaning up. The silence, however, wasn't suffocating or tense. No no, it was comfortable. Now the brunette was in bed, sleeping. Techno sat besides the bed, looking down on him. He sighed as he leaned back in the chair eyes closed. The sight of him like this brought him back to the old times.</p><p>
  <em>"How did you get sick again, Dream?! This is like the 100th time!" The brunette only let out a wheeze in front of him. He found it funny at this point, how he got sick so easily after being out in the rain for a while. He shook his hair like a puppy would, earning an annoyed groan from Technoblade. Phil walked by with a smile. "Did he get sick again, Tech?" He asked. His son nodded while taking Dream's hand and guiding him to his bedroom. "Yeah, the nerd got sick again. Dad can you get me a thermometer?" Techno replied. His father gave a small hum in response, opening drawers for it. He watched as Dream crawled into his bed, hugging one of his pillows. "How do you sleep with only two pillows??" He questioned. Techno raised his eyebrow at him. "What? How do you sleep then?" Dream laughed at him. "With wayy more pillows, I'll tell you that much!" They chuckled together as Phil came in with the thermometer. He placed it into Dream's mouth and also placed a wet towel onto his head. Techno stood up to begin making the soup. His father could cook decently well, he just wanted to make it himself. Wanted to make him proud. Of course he'd never tell him this though, he was far too embarassed. As he exited the room his friend gave a knowing look. He groaned. Of course he knew though. They were far too close at this point, the dirty blonde always letting himself into his room through the window. At first Phil tried to stop him, but soon gave up. He grinned as he opened the fridge. Dream always had his way of finding him.</em>
</p><p>He opened his eyes. He didn't do that often, didn't dwell on memories. They usually left him feeling sad and empty. But this one didn't. It left him feeling warm and soft. Ew. He smiled upon seeing him hug a pillow. Well he certainly wasn't wrong about that bit. He looked around on his desk and found some paper, leaving a note behind. He placed it right in the center of his desk before leaving the room. With one last glance at his old friend, he closed the door behind him. Perhaps he'd visit again one day. Just to make sure he wasn't training too hard.</p><p>Dream yawned as he woke up, arms stretching to the ceiling. He saw a note left on his desk. A smile creeped into his face. Aw, the pig left a note. He lazily got out of bed to read it, Patches rubbing against his leg. More soup let in the fridge, you better drink it. If you don't feel better by the time the duel comes around, I'm gonna stab you personally. -Technoblade. He snorted. Well, he should probably drink some of that soup then. Wouldn't want to make his opponent angry now, would he?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ive been working on this for a while now so i hooe it does well!! i love the idea of dream and techno being childhood friends, its a really cute concept thats fun to work with! :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>